The Necron invasion of Kor'tael
A collection of text records and messages by several Tau. Before the battle, Shas'o Tau'n Aures Taan's personal Log Tau'cyr 64053, Kai'rotaa 5, Rotaa 78 Oresh'uan Sept. Being a Commander of an entire Sept is not easy. The position is idolised by many a Shas’saal, us being the ultimate heroes, and indeed, the speed in which my Sept defeated opponents on the battlefield did make it look easy. Even I started to believe that no enemy could stand before my demonstrations of the Greater Good, but I was far too overconfident. The Necrons invading my brothers on Kor’tael proved this, the tactical genius playing out before me was nigh but perfect. I have fought the horror of the Necrons on the battlefield, overwhelming them with numbers and speed of action can counter their horribly powerful weaponry. I was using the same tactics against these Necrons, most of my Sept, plus the fully trained army of Kor’tael and their bold commander Shas'o Kel'shan Far'ten J'karra, would have been enough to defeat the metal warriors. But these Necrons, the ones form the world known as " Necrus IV", were different, during past skirmishes I first when experienced them. They seemed to possess an ancient intelligence, their reflexes were much faster than most Necrons. Another chilling sight was their faces showed no emotion like all Necrons, but it was obvious they loathed our kind, the fact that we had souls. But above all fear and hope, we will triumph. I am sure that victory will come, after all it is the lucky 5th Kai'rotaa of the Ethereals! I will travel to Kor'tael again next Kai'rotaa, and this time bringing more of my trusted team, Vre'Karnes, Vre'Neskaan and El'Kyan'al, hopefully heavy support and a trained medic will conquer this threat. - Tay'cyr 64053, Kai'rotaa 6, Rotaa 2 Kor'tael Sept. These necrons think of everything, right now i belive they are using fear. The entire army of Kor'tael and Oresh'uan are waiting at several Run'als for the impending wave. Shas'o Far'ten is opening up a flask of Ky'husa, celebrating "our future victory". I have only known O'Far'ten for a short time, but from what i see, It seems as if he is not taking his position seriously, plus the fact that Tau from Kel'shan distrust all aliens, including ones that follow Tau'va like the Vespid and Alxon. Maybe this is how he deals with anxiety. I on the other hand am franticly organising tactical manouvers, and contacting other Shas'vre and Shas'el, gathering data and giving them orders. My hands are shaking violently as i fumble with the keys on my slate. But after all this time, the Necrons do not arrive. I will no longer write in this log, i must dedicate my time to planning this impending battle. During the battle, observasions of the necrons made by Aun'el Oresh'uan O'kar Kais - To: '''Aun'O T'au Korva Tares Onuesh. '''From: Aun'el Oresh'uan O'kar Kais '-' Tay'cyr 64053, Kai'rotaa 6, Rotaa 9 From my observations not even the strongest and most advanced threat can hinder our children's faith. Even I have never seen such opposition to Tau'va, these metallic beings have no concept of peace at all. I am saddend by the fact that they waste their fantastic knowledge purley for the destruction of others, but baffled how they move in such perfect tactical unison, when they are all silent. Even the necron's presence is affecting me, i can sense an ancient, the darkest of all evil coming from these aliens. They are the extremest of all cases away from the greater good, but unlike Orks and Tyranids, who posess no skills that could be used for the greater good, the can be changed. However, before the future is to come, they are a threat that cannot be underestimated, and should be encountered with utmost caution. During the battle, a recount of the battle made by Master Shaper Anrok Krana. (his references to "spirits" are actually genes) Our part to destroying the necrons was played out well. While trying to capture a position of strategeic importance, the Tau found that shooting their way through proved to be impossible, but the greater good cannot be pushed aside, and us Kroot, the experts of close combat, were sent in to finish these insults to evolution off. Normal kroot wouldn't of done the job as well as us, they can only acess fresh spirits off the battlefeild, which the necrons do not posess, but with the new Genesphere hovertank, which carries samples of strong spirits, we were able to access usefull spirits to destroy these aliens with ease. Category:Stories